Sickness
by thousandyearsoftwilight
Summary: Bella, is very sick with the flu, how will Edward react and we she need more help than Carlise can give her and end up in the hospital. Luckily she has the whole of the Cullens, especially Edward to take care of her. Rated M for safety.


BPOV

I woke up early Friday morning with my head pounding. I tried to sleep it off as I had a few more hours left before I had to get up for school. When I woke up later that morning the pain in my head had subsided slightly.

Edward would be here to pick me up soon so I got dressed and headed downstairs with my rucksack. I tried to ignore the pain in my head as I took some Tylenol and shoved a Pop Tart in the toaster. The smell of the ready Pop Tart sent my stomach churning; I threw it away immediately trying to prevent myself from throwing up. I composed myself as I heard Edward's Volvo engine cut out in front of the house. If Edward knew that I was sick he would no doubt overreact.

Edward knocked lightly on the front door and I went to let him in. Even though I got to look at my god of a fiancée every day, his beauty always hit me like tonne of bricks.

"Hi", he whispered, a smile in his voice.

"Hi", I whispered back as Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly.

Bella, are you feeling okay? You feel warmer than usual."

Damn. He was always so observant.

"I always feel warm to you, and I'm fine."

"Okay", he said frowning. "You would tell me if you were getting sick though right?" He said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah" I said trying to hide the lie.

We drove to school in silence. It was never awkward however. The pain in my head hadn't got any better and I was starting to feel warm and clammy. I tried to shake the feeling off in order to make it through the day, but it wouldn't budge.

I struggled through the morning, my headache increasing by the hour. My skin felt clammy, but I felt freezing. I tried hard to convince Edward that I was fine in order for him not to worry, but I know he sees straight through me.

On our way to lunh I didn't know how much more I could take. The pain in my head was beginning to blur my vision, and I felt sick to the pit of my stomach.

EPOV

I knew that something was wrong with Bella, from the moment I touched her too warm and clammy skin this morning. Of course when I asked her she wouldn't just admit that she was sick and let me take her home to care for her.

We walked out of Spanish and towards the cafeteria hand in hand, Bella was quiet at my side. I was worried about her, really worried. She was my life and I couldn't help but feel a stab of pain whenever I saw her grimace in discomfort.

Abruptly Bella stopped mid stride and let go of my hand, her other flying up to her head as she seemed to sway on her feet. I grabbed her elbow to stop her from falling as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. I took my hand from her elbow and wrapped it tightly around her waist, pulling her closer to the side of my body.

"Bella? Bella, whats wrong?" I said frantic.

"Edward…I'm fine…just felt a little wobbly there." She replied through heavy breaths.

"No, Bella don't tell me you are fine, you are obviously sick, I'm taking you home to take care of you".

She didn't argue which worried me even more, normally she would highly oppose to leaving school half way through the day. She was defiantly sick and she needed to be taken care of.

I held her tightly as we made our way towards the office to sign out. Ms Cope was reluctant to let us leave but I set the full force of my gaze on her and laughed lightly as I heard her dazzled thoughts. She quickly agreed and signed us out.

Once we were in my Volvo I could hear Bella's breathing begin to quicken. She was in pain. We were half way to my house already.

"Bella, what's wrong love? Please be honest with me?" I was starting to panic, I was taking her to Carlise as soon as we were back.

BPOV

I felt like hell. As Edward and I walked out of Spanish, the wave of nausea that took over my body, along with the searing pain in my head, sent the room spinning. I stopped abruptly as I swayed on my feet. The room carried on spinning and I couldn't seem to be able to shake it off. I had to fight the urge to throw up.

After that Edward insisted on taking me home, I didn't argue. I just needed to sleep. As we drove home in Edward's car I couldn't concentrate on where we were going.

My body was beginning to feel heavy as if a black fog was threatening to pull me under and into its blackness. The throbbing in my head, the sickness, my freezing yet hot body and the dizziness was all too much. The fact that I had also not eaten all day didn't help the situation.

The car around me was begging to shudder and become blurry as we drove down the road toward the Cullens driveway.

"Bella, what's wrong love? Please be honest with me." Edward said his voice think with worry. I couldn't concentrate on his words, he started to sound distant. The blackness was threatening to overcome me and I welcomed it if it meant getting away from this pain.

EPOV

I could hear Bella's breathing picking up until it suddenly faltered and became shallow and slow.

"Bella? Bella?" No answer. Holy crap she needs help and we are almost there.

"No, Bella, hold on baby, we are almost there. Keep your eyes open and talk to me love." I was frantic now.

"Edward… I'm just a little… tired." She breathed so low only I could hear. Not that there was anyone else around to hear.

Her head lolled back on the headrest of the seat and her eyes closed.

"Bella we will be there in thirty seconds, just hang in there love."

We were speeding down our long dirt driveway now, as fast as my Volvo would go. I could see the house now.

Bella managed to pull her car door open before the car had fully stopped. Her breathing quickened, she obviously needed the fresh air.

I was around to her side and pulling the rest of the door open and her out of the car in a matter of seconds. She had her eyes opened and seemed to look a little better, so I placed her delicately on her feet.

"Are you alright love; I thought you were slipping away for a moment there."

"I just needed some fresh air."

With that her body heaved forward as she was violently sick. She fell to her knees as her body began to go limp.

"BELLA?"

She fell further toward the ground and I managed to catch her before her head hit the grass.

"Bella love can you hear me?"

She just lay there limp and unconscious in my arms.

"CARLISE!"I screamed frantically.

I had Bella in my arms and up to Carlise's office in a matter of seconds.


End file.
